Roy Mustang has a Girl Issue Chapter 1
by fullmetal.freak67
Summary: Roy Mustang has a new girl in his life, so say goodbye to the old man whore. Arista is not the common girl though, she is an elf and a Brigadier General to top that off. She has family drama a bit more than most and her age will deceive you if you try to guess by appearances. Arista is definitely more than what meets the eye, so never under estimate her. M/F
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note This is my first fanfiction, so please be gentle. This is also my own pairing, not between Roy or any other FMA character, but between Roy and a character of my own design. If you don't like the thought of this then don't read it. If you don't like- well, to put it bluntly- sex, then fuck off. I like the thoughts of a naked Colonel Roy Mustang fucking the brains out of a girl, but no that is not all this is about. This is love, not just sex. Also this is a combo of both the original and brotherhood. Mostly brotherhood, but there are certain sections that are from the original.

Disclaimer- I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I totally wish, but if I did, Roy would be horny all the time and fuck anything that moves, specifically Riza and Ed.

Warning- Not this chapter yet, but later on there will be the fore mentioned sexual themes. I am not uncomfortable with m/m so I might add something like that later, but most of it will just be M/F.

Roy- JUST SHUT UP BABE AND LET THEM READ!

Me- Pissy aren't we love? * wiggles eyebrows tauntingly *

Roy- No, I just want you to come back to bed so I can do what you so gladly mentioned above. * grins evilly *

Me- SEE YA! I AM GETTING LAID!

Sister- Enjoy the story. AND KEEP THAT DISGUSTING SHIT QUIET!

Me & Roy- FUCK OFF!

* * *

-setting- Roy Mustangs office, on Ed's first day as the Fullmetal Alchemist.

*knock-knock-knock *

"Enter" Roy calls through the door as he signs off his paperwork.

"Umm, sir." Ed says coming in and feeling uncomfortable and uncertain.

"Edward," Roy begins, "I am glad you came in, I just got through a file that I wanted you to go investigate. There has been some strange things going on in a small eastern town, and I have a suspicion that it involves what you and your brother are searching for." He looks to be about to keep talking, but looks over Ed's shoulder when there is a bit of commotion behind Ed in the exterior office.

"Sir! The Colonel is busy, but I can-" Liteunant Hawkeye says but is cut off by a harsh voice.

"I am very well aware, as I can see him right now, and it is only the new dog, so it is no concern of mine, and I will be going in now." I hiss. I am taller than Ed obviously, and a bit older as of looks, but I could deceive you with my appearance as to my age. My waist length auburn hair sways in a strict ponytail that shows my military background. The military uniform compliments my form and Havoc has a hard time taking his eyes off of my ass until I turn to him sharply. "Eyes and tongue back in your head soldier!" I bark out. My form is dainty and well-rounded but I admit that my attitude is another story. I continue on into Roy's office and close the door as Edward should have done. When I turn back, Roy is standing at attention with a crisp salute.

"Sir!" He says as I look Ed and him over.

"At ease Roy, and don't look like I am going to eat you, Fullmetal. I can be harsh, but that is only when I am irritated, and most of the people in that office irritate me." I say with a slight chuckle.

"Brigadier General Mardel, what can I do for you?" Roy asks as he lowers his hand.

"I have told you Roy, call me Arista," I say stalking over and sitting on Roy's desk comfortably. Ed gets an odd look on his face at this but I ignore it and take more interest in the file Roy had in his hand for Ed. I slip it out and hold my hand up at Roy wanting to speak. I begin reading it and snort a bit, then put it all back neatly and set it on his desk. "I would prefer to speak in private, so finish your business with Fullmetal." I say curtly.

"Yes, well, Fullmetal," Roy begins but is cut off by the fore mentioned pipsqueak.

"Wait, SHE is a BRIGADIER GENERAL!?" he squawks. "She can't be much older than me!"

I stand, go around the desk and glare. "I might look young and drop-dead sexy, but trust me," I say as I stalk towards him making him fall into the small couch in the office when I get in his face, "I am by far more deadly than anyone in this building gives me credit for." I say with a slight hiss. As I stare him down I hear Roy move towards me, but I am too pissed off to care. I leap a foot into the air as Roy slips his hands around my waist and drags me a few feet away.

"Easy babe, no need to scare the poor kid any more than you have." he says kissing my neck. Ed gets an uncomfortable look at witnessing this private moment, and looks away.

"What, haven't seen a couple kiss?" I ask in a placating tone. Roy chuckles and releases me then hands Ed the folder holding all of his needed information.

"Leor? Never heard of it." Ed says looking through it.

"You go out as soon as possible, and you should take your brother with you," Roy says as he shoots me a look for her indignant snort.

"What!" I squeak at this look, "He hasn't heard of Leor, and I won't be the one to clue him in on anything so don't look at me like that!" I say sternly now.

"Ok, if I'm not getting any more needed information then I suppose I shall head out now." Ed says as he inches towards the door while Roy and I stare at each other. Roy looks away and nods.

"Be careful, and be ready to give me a detailed report upon returning." He says.

"Yes sir!" Ed says tearing out of there before anything else can happen between the two who are obviously in love.

As the door slams closed Roy looks back to me when I am now in his face and have laced my arms around his neck.

"Nice way of letting it slip finally." I say slightly scolding him for being so obvious as to our long hidden relationship.

"He won't tell anyone because he assumes they already know." He explains.

"You think I didn't notice that running through his head as clearly as I see your mental images of stripping me down and fucking me madly. I do NOT wear thongs!" I say suddenly at that image running through his head and pull away as Roy chuckles to himself and tries to pull me back towards him.

"You are the most sexy elf I have ever laid eyes on though," He says stroking my hidden pointed ears."You needed to talk?" he asks when I am securely wrapped back in his arms.

"Yes, I am going to be shipped back out to Central in a couple of weeks." I say sadly, "The Fuhrer is traveling, and wants me there with him."

"But I only just got you back from Central." he says. "Damn greedy cock-blocks." Roy mutters under his breath.

"Yeah, but as I said a couple of weeks," I say as I grin and gets on my toes to kiss him. I moan as he shoves his tongue into my mouth and our slick muscles slide around a bit in contentment.

Until the Lituenant crashes in. "SIR I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE UP TO AND IF YOU WANT THIS TO STAY QUIET YOU WILL QUIT IT RIGHT NOW!" Riza says with an angry red face and her gun out and pointed at Roy.

I keep my arms around his neck then release one to flip her off. I give Roy one last kiss then release entirely. Roy sighs and rubs his neck since he had jumped to full attention until he heard what Riza was saying.

"If you don't like my methods of keeping you two silent, then I suggest you refrain from those acts in this building." Riza says in slight apology. "My apologies for not knocking Brigadier and Colonel."

I just ignore her and put my hair back into place. When I am satisfied I leave the office and go to resume my own duties.

"Damn Lituenant, can't you give us a little bit of time?" Roy says as he sags into his office chair.

"You know what you both asked of me, if I can hear it, I stop it to the best of my ability." She says bluntly.

"Yes and it is slightly appreciated as always." Roy says then sighs. "You may leave Lituenant."

As I stalk out I gets a few looks from the office members. Breda and Havoc specifically, Fury just looks up sheepishly then goes back to working on his transmitter while Fallman keeps reading.

Upon exiting that office I sigh and goe to my own private office. I grab up my necessary papers and when I head down to the lunch room I sigh upon seeing Roy sitting alone with a meek amount of food on one tray and a second completely full. I sit next to him and picks from the less stacked tray in silence.

"Nothing to say today Arista? Not even after that?" He says looking oddly at me.

"I am heading out tonight and will be back in a couple of days." Is all I say.

"Come over to my place when you get back?" Roy asks softly.

"Sure." I says with a bright smile as I pick a bit more.

"I hate that you eat so little. I feel like a pig." Roy says poking at his belly.

"If you are calling yourself fat, then you are lying, and you know why I don't eat much." I say mostly avoiding the topic.

"Yeah"

I board the train and falls to sleep in a private compartment. But it was admittedly a fitful sleep.

When the train arrives at it's station, there is a all terrain vehicle awaiting for and I get in before the car takes off into the desert. Upon my arrival to the small desert town I go to a hotel and stay there for most of the day.

I charge into the room just as Cornello calls for his Chimera. When Ed kicks it I give a slight grimace when I feel it's pain. I dash up to Ed and when the bird catches his leg I mounts it and whisper for my swords. They come to my hands and I slash at it. Ed kicks at it and as it sails through the air, I drop to the ground.

"And just who is this?" Cornello asks.

"The High Arcane Alchemist if you must know, and don't bother, I already know you and all of your men's names and faces. Yours too Rose." I say with a sneer.

When the Chimera attacks Ed again I looks on in horror for a moment then sees that he is fine when I hears it's teath scrape.

Cornello yells in disbelief.

"Don't look away Rose, you need to see what happens when you cross into the territory of immortals!" Ed calls out as he rips his coat and jacket. (I paraphrased for my own purpose so don't criticize me!)

I look at him also and see the scars upon him. I feel like I am about to cry for him, but then hear a gun click and whip around to see Father Cornello with a gun over his shoulder

"You stepped on the toes of GOD, You tried to bring someone dead back to life and now I see why you are, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Your metal arm and leg, that is why they call you theFULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! (Again paraphrased I didn't quite remember the real lines, but it is still for my own purpose entirely.) Father Cornello says in disdain.

He fires off the automatic gun and he fires between me and Ed and Al. I dodge the bullets and run at him, running up the wall swinging my sword so that it is the hilt that would strike him, he drops the gun and backs up. I land and scowl.

"You scum, you lie to these people, you say that you will bring her beloved back to life, you say that EDWARD comitted a taboo, THE TABOO, when you say you would do the EXACT SAME THING!" I scream swinging out with my swords. I do it as show, not to actually hurt him. At the time that is.

"Father Cornello!" Craig shouts with all of the other devout followers behind him.

"Time to go! Arista!" Ed calls.

"You fools, you are heading right for a dead end!" Cornello scoffs as I jump over the rail and follow.

"Like I always say, if you can't find a door, make your own!" Ed says putting his hands to the wall. I laugh at his antics and as the men follow and shoot at us, I deflect the bulletts with my swords. (again, I couldn't help but use those lines)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hi! Um, don't have much to say right now, but please keep reading!

Disclaimer: I SO WISH I OWNED FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! But then people would be horny all the time and it would be near impossible for Roy to keep his dick in his pants, he might as well walk around without them.

Warning: Obviously from my disclaimer, SEX, not yet sadly, but it gets a bit hot between Arista and Roy.

* * *

As the giant statues of the Sun god Leeto surround Ed and Al, I come running through the crowd and when I pushes through the last of the people I see Al be knocked down and Ed hit into unconsciousness. I jump up onto the shoulders of one statue beating Al's body and crashe his head off of the rest of the stone relic. I smirk at how easy it is and when another faces me, I jump onto it's staff and run up to it's head. Upon removing that one's head, I am surprised when the statue tumbles down. I roll from the fall and am hit upside the head and fall just like Ed.

When I wake with a massive headache I try to move a bit but find myself bound. I get into a sitting position and shuffle towards the door, when the chains reach their limit I find myself chained to the floor of the middle of the room unable to reach any wall.. I have barely moved a foot from me starting position and am thoroughly frustrated by this.

"Damn headach!" I swear then add a bit more before I cast a spell upon myself to relieve it. I begin to assess the situation and grasp at the chains when the door is opened.

"I see that there is another alchemist interested in my stone, or just wanting to help a fellow dog." Father Cornello says with a sneer.

I just stand abruptly and sneer back. "See ya, and so much for helping a fellow dog, he can help himself for all I care!" I say as I snap my fingers. A blade appears in my hand and I catch it in a link then twists it to snap the chain. I pulls my hands apart forcibly and rush at the old man. He dodges me and I continues running and escape the temple.

"That was too close, if he asks himself too many questions, he may discover my race." I mutter under my breath.

I stalk around in the shadows but always keep close to the temple. I settles on a roof top and when I seesAl and Rose on the top of the temple I jumps about the other roof tops to get to them. I wait silently as Al sets up something and laugh when I realize what it is and even harder when Cornello begins speaking his plots.

I see that they have this effectively handled so I dash off silently, and suspect that I am unnoticed when I get back to the vehicle that brought me here. Again the driver waits no longer than me to be in it than he zooms off. When I am back on the train I am gleeful to be ahead of schedule. I arrive back in East City late at night and call Roy.

I get in a cab and go to his apartment and when I knock, I am met with a gleaming Roy.

Roy goes through the motions that next day, just wondering what I am doing and by the end of the day, he has signed a few papers, but doesn't have any idea what they said.

He sighs and goes to his appartment and when he receives a call from me that night he is so excited that he only had to go through one day like that. He cleans up his house, as though it were dirty to begin with, and makes himself look so goddamn sexy.

When I knock at the door, he opens it and feels the cool night air blow back his open shirt and onto his bare chest.

I smile and throw my arms around his neck as he pulls me into the house and throws the door closed.

"I hope you weren't trying to seduce me into your bed with that get up," I tease, gesturing to the fine black slacks and opened white shirt. As Roy helps remove my coat and when I sit on his couch, he kneels and removes my shoes. I giggle when he tickles my toes. He stands back up and leans over me.

I strain up to kiss him again, but he pulls away just a bit, so as to be just out of range. I scowl and sit back. He leans just a bit farther down again and when I try again he pulls away. I keep coming towards him to where he has me chasing him to the wall. When it hits his back he gulps at the feral look in my eyes as I swallow his mouth in frustration.

"Don't tease me like that again," I hiss then move my administrations down to his jaw. I begin to suckle there and grin into him when he moans.

"Hungry much?" Roy asks at this sudden attack.

I pull back suddenly, "Yes!" I say desperately at only just realizing it.

He chuckles then leads me to the kitchen and gathers me some food.

I sit on the table rather than at it and pick at the food.

"I thought you said you were hungry?" He asks with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I am, but..." I say uncomfortably.

"Oh, I see" Roy says at realizing the dilemma. "Go on out."

"But what about what we had going there?" I ask standing. I ask this in hopes of not hurting him, but still have a bright and hopeful look at being able to feed.

"We can resume when you return." He says kissing my forehead.

I nod and go outside, leaving my coat and shoes. I dash off and find some poor animal to drain. (Author-Yes my elves are weird and she is almost a vampire but not really)

A half hour later I return and find Roy reading. I come up behind his chair and rub my hands around and down his chest. He shivers at the touch and I nip at his neck.

"Holy shit your hands are cold and you, as a general, are freezing." He says as he puts his book down then stands, pulls me around the chair and holds me. He kisses my nose, rose tinged cheeks and jaw, then kisses my lips. I slip my tongue expertly into his mouth and brush it to the top of his mouth. I was very careful to eliminate any excess blood remaining in my mouth so that I could do this without disgusting him. His tongue then comes up to brush along mine and our muscles begin to battle a bit. He wins and searches my mouth as he brings his hands firmly to the back of my neck. When he feels as though he has been thorough, he breaks the kiss and examines my kiss-bruised lips.

I grin and nip at his jaw, then move to suck at his neck. Roy leans and swipes me up by my knees and carries me up to the bedroom while I continue to nip and suck at his neck. I releaes then licks at the large hickey and grin to myself at how hard that would be to cover up.

"You enjoy marking me as yours, even though you get rid of it the next morning." Roy comments. I just smile up at him and lean into him as much as possible only just realizing how cold I am.

He gets me into the bedroom that we have shared only a few times before.

I begin to get a bit skittish at being in the bedroom, as usual.

"Relax babe," Roy murmurs into my ear. Upon hearing his voice he feels me do just that, and I let him put me onto the bed. Despite his efforts to get me in here many times before, we never got far. To be specific, we have never actually had sex. He looks at me as I look around.

"It never changes much, does it," I comment in a voice just above a whisper.

"No," he says quietly as though he can feel my nervousness. He reaches down and touches my cheek, I jump and gulp a bit, then relax again. "We don't have to do much," he says as he sees my tight expression.

"But that wouldn't be fair to you," I begin.

"Don't, I will only go as far as you are comfortable. I know that you are still a virgin, and I don't want you to give that up until you are ready, Arista." Roy says as he sits behind me and pulls me up between his legs into his chest.

I curl up there and he holds my head against his chest. We both sigh in contentment at the closeness.

I shuffle around a bit and get on my knees straddling him. I smile lovingly at him and kiss him. My hands, resting on his chest, begin to rub at him and I move them down to his abs and finally to his fine black slacks. Roy begins rubbing on my lower back as I continue and find his slacks with a rather large tent in them. I slowly rub at his clothed erection and seem fairly calm about it. But then again, we have reached this stage before, but with a different order of sequences.

Roy involuntarily moans into the kiss as I rub him with more force. I then take that as a sign that I can continue and unbutton the slacks. I pull them down his legs a bit and begin to cup at him through his boxers. This sets Roy into a fit of moans and his pleasure is only surpassed by our love for each other. I move the boxers down next and end the kiss. I then kiss down his jaw, neck and chest, until I reach his enormous cock. I take it in with my eyes, and approximate that it is two inches around and twelve long. I abruptly stop this train of thought before it scares me too much. I kiss the head and lick the precum off. Roy grasps at my hair without pulling at it, but keeps me from pulling away now. I grin and take the head into my mouth then go down as much as possible on it. I gulp a bit and this makes him grip more firmly at my long aburn locks. I hollow out my cheeks as I pull back up, then engulf even more. I go down until it hits the back of my throat and gag slightly until I relax my throat. Roy moans and bucks a bit, shoving more of himself down my throat and this sends me back to the tip suddenly, but I never release him. As much as he protests I pull away and sit back up, my eyes don't meet his, but suddenly they do and I swear.

"SHIT!" I say and leap up and dash to the window.

I see two figures approach the house and flip out at this.

"Get rid of that and pull your pants up!" I say to Roy indicating to his weeping dick.

"What?!" He asks indignantly.

"We have company." I say dashing into the bathroom, putting my hair up and going out of the room and down the stairs.

I go to the door and await the knock. When I open it and look at the man who stands there I look solemn but when I glance at the little girl beside him I burst into a grin.

"SISSY!" The girl says. She looks to be about eight with the same auburn hair as my own. Her eyes are an electrifying blue while mine and the man's are a vibrant green.

"Lareese!" I gasp as my sister throws herself into a hug.

"Arista." the man says with a blank face.

"Terone." I say looking to him.

Roy comes down the stairs at that moment, slightly flushed, but without the tent and looking presentable.

"Roy, I want you to meet my older brother, and little sister," I say formally gesturing to them. "Terone and Lareese, this is Roy Must-" I begin to say introducing them.

"I am not interested sister, may we come in before Lareese catches a cold." Terone asks, without it really being a question.

"Yes, come in, make yourself at home!" Roy exclaims pulling a slightly shocked me out of the way and behind him to lead them to the living room.

"Can I offer you anything, tea, coffee, water, anything to eat?" Roy asks, feeling honored to finally meet my only living family.

"Just water for me, and tea for Lareese." Terone says stiffly. Roy releases me to go get their drinks, but I grab his arm again and look at him.

"I'll get it, if Terone will come with me." I say looking to my brother coldly.

He steps forward and gestures for me to go first. As we enter the room, I fill the kettle with water and put it over the stove then turn to my brother quickly.

"What the HELL is wrong with you?!" I say in a angry hushed tone. "You come here at some godforsaken hour of the night and you don't even let me introduce you to my LOVER!?" I spit.

"HE isn't your lover YET! You can't even give him a decent blowjob!" Terone hisses back. "Plus, you can't even do that until you are married and with my permission, which I sure as hell won't give!" He says with a crude smirk.

"This isn't the time we once lived in brother, I don't need anything from you anymore." I say with a deadly look.

"But you know that is why you haven't yet." he grins, "You are bound by our laws!"

"Who made those laws?!" I say tauntingly. "Our ancestors, and only a queen of our blood can renounce it, and who is the only one who can be proper queen here?" I cackle, "ME!"

"But you won't accept that responsibility for anything or anyone. Not even yourself, so don't even pull that card." he says grasping my upper arm.

"Get. Your Hand. OFF of her!" Roy spits with his glove on and hand out poised to snap.

"Try it, and you will burn her and your own home!" Terone taunts.

I looks at everyone in the room. Terone not even caring for himself or me. Roy pissed off. And Lareese looking terrified at the situation.

"Terone, think about Lareese, please." I beg into Terone's ear.

"I am, I won't let her big sister, and role model get knocked up by a human that won't even be there to see the child grow up. I won't let her see her big sister throw everything away again. I won't let my little sister go." He says saying the last part louder for Roy to hear.

"That is what you are afraid of?" I ask in disbelief. "I might have fucked up my life before, but I am not that stupid." I hiss as I rip my arm out of his grasp. I see all of their faces and hears their thoughts pound through my head. My sister is terrified, she doesn't even know what we are saying. Roy is still pissed off that Terone thinks he would let me get hurt. And Terone is debating grabbing his Lareese and me and vanishing.

I take in deep breaths, but can't stop the dizzyness from approaching and I scream and collapse to the floor, curling into a ball at the tension.

Roy, having seen this once before, rushes to me, kneels, and pulls me to him. He strokes my hair and hushes my whimpering.

Terone thinks that I am hurt and keeps trying to pull Roy away from me. Saying harsh things to him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU ASS HOLE!" Roy screams. He winces a bit when I pull away from him and he pulls me back and hushes me while apologizing. "I have handled this before, where as, obviously, you haven't. So get the hell away and go back into the living room, I'll take care of her." He says calmly but rudely.

Terone grabs Lareese and Roy watches them go in and sit. He pulls me up and carries me to the bathroom. Setting me on the sink counter, he gets a washcloth and dampens it. He presses it to my cheeks and arms. Wherever he can get it to he wipes at and hushes me. When I stops whimpering he puts his forehead to mine and tries thinking to me, calm and soothing things.

"Now this is just patronizing." I chuckle.

He pulls back abruptly and looks at me. "You can't just say, 'I'm fine'?" He asks indignantly.

"NOPE!" I say with a big grin, but it is still slightly sad.

"Do you think you can stand your brother for a few more minutes, or as long as it takes to say, 'Get the hell out'?" Roy asks with a small smile of his own.

"Yes, but can you carry me?" I ask holding out my arms.

"Of course, my lovely!" Roy says taking me into his arms and carrying me out to the living room.

Terone scowls at us but keeps silent. I glare at him.

"That is so not cool, brother!" I hiss.

"Maybe not, but at least it is true it seems." he says darkly.

"No, it is not." I say indicating to Roy to let me down.

"If you don't want to be around us, you can go, but I want some time with my sister." I say holding out my hand towards Lareese. She jumps up and looks at her brother briefly before squealing and dashing to me. The indicator that she could, was lost upon Roy, but he knows that it wasn't just a thought, because I am the only one who can read thoughts.

I pull Lareese into my arms and hold her while I listen to Terone in his head.

"Three days." he says as he stands and leaves without another word. I grin and hold her tightly then kiss her forehead.

"That was some interesting family drama." Roy says bluntly as he goes to the couch and slumps there with a sigh.

I put Lareese down and walk over to him, sit next to him and rub at his shoulders. "Yes, but with Terone, it is usually like that to some extent. And I am sorry for the attack." I say as he moves and tucks me into his chest.

"I realize that it was a lot of anger, stress, and tension as a general pulling at you when you listened to our thoughts, so don't worry about it." He says kissing my forehead as I lay back on his arms.

I look over to my sister as she smiles happily at us, then yawns. "It is past someones bed time!" I say in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah," She says rubbing at her eyes and not sounding very excited about it.

"Come here kitten," I say as I lift her and carry her to the main floor guest bedroom. The simple room has been used a few times in my presence at this apartment, so it is still clean. I tuck her in and kiss her forehead then go to the door where Roy waits. I look back and see her turn her back to us, then I close the door.

Roy pulls me back into his embrace and rubs at my hips. I twist around and kiss him.

"Can we resume what we had going before your brother arrived?" Roy asks with a hopeful look.

"Sorry, not while my sister is here. And that just makes it a definite no to my first time with her in the building." I say with a rueful grin. I laugh when he sighs at that, but he carries me up to the room anyway and we sleep there perfectly happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey! Hope you are liking it so far, I know, a like her shouldn't be a virgin, but I thought it would make for a better story for the first real sex scene, so bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, the original or Brotherhood, so don't say I do. I own Arista and her family as well as a few other characters that will come along.

Warning: I will have sex scenes in here but they will be strictly M/F, even if some of my other stuff is occasionally M/M, or F/F. Well I don't currently have an F/F but I might! Okay, keep reading and I'll see you at the end!

I dream that night about Ed and his alchemy training and exam, I was here but he never knew my ranking then.

"_I suggest you train with him, Shou Tucker, the sewing-life alchemist. He practically wrote the book on living transmutations." Roy says handing Ed a set of papers._

_When they arrive, I stay in the car a moment longer until Roy knocks on the window. I get out and we go in. I just sit by and listen to them converse, then go out with Roy once he believes they are settled there._

_I was away for most of the time they were there, following the rumors of a man they could only call Scar. When his trail led back to Central I was relieved to be back in familiar territory but scared . _

_The state alchemist exam came about and I had to take part in it for a certain part of the exam._

_I sit by during the written section of the examination. _

_At the interview examination, I am sitting directly by the Fuhrer. I grin broadly at Ed's answer as to why he wants to become a State Alchemist. It is the truth, but not the whole truth._

_The practical examination. This one has two parts, for those who will go into action as alchemists, that is. They must fight._

_They have a week to train up and in that time I watch Ed's practices. Roy joins me from time to time and I even duel him a couple of times._

_Once that time frame is over, they gather them into a set up courtyard. The top three remaining after a fight, will go on to give an example of their alchemical skill. They position them at random points in this, and they may fight each other or a masked person. I meander into it once the time has started and instantly am found by one of them. I go easy and still they are not fit for a fight. I snap my fingers which sends up blue sparks above the man who sighs as he hugs his broken leg. I go on into the center and find two men fighting there. They look up briefly, but one turns away before the other, and catches him off guard. The man then comes at me and I grin wickedly. He is more skilled, but I still beat him, I send up green sparks for him. Two more men go by like this, one blue and one green. Finally Ed comes to me. I suppose the other two were eliminated. He dashes at me, not recognizing me for a second due to a mask over my face._

_I grin again, and dodge him. He is the best fight I have had all day and maybe even in my life. He dashes off behind a tree, and when a figure comes out around it I slash at it, only to realize my mistake. I turn instantly but find his automail turned into a blade. I snap and red sparks go up. I lost. He removes my mask and gasps a bit that it was a girl. I scowl and knock him off of his feet and stalk out._

_People are disbelieving that I lost, considering that I have done this for several years and have never lost. I scowl._

_I am glad though, he beat me, and he has a good chance at the last half of this exam._

_When the three, who were even a match for me, come up to the same courtyard, it is set up with a small glacier, a large mound of rock, to be a small mountain, trees, and a river. The two men go forth and the first makes a large rock tower. It drains him sadly, otherwise it would have been splendid. The next makes a paper hydrogen balloon. The flaw in this is that the balloon gains a leak and crashes upon the spire. Ed rushes forward to save the man below and simply claps his hands and puts them to the ground, turning the spire and balloon into flower petals. I smile and unclench my fists. _

_My joy was shortly crushed. Shou, whom I had already known had used his wife to make the speaking chimera, had been killed shortly after doing the same with Nina and Alexander. I wept and almost felt like it was just for Shou to meet his end by scar, but for Nina to be put through that was too terrible._

My dream ends with the splatter of Nina's morphed body. I wake with a shake and bolt up right, twisting out of the bed onto my feet with a knife out.

"Easy baby," Roy says calmly. "You were fussing in your sleep and you kept crying out," He says coming to me removing the knife from my grasp, then holding me and hushing me. I begin to think about the Scar chase and Roy's cruel but true words to Ed. I shake my head against his chest.

"I will kill that bastard," I murmur to myself, and even at our close proximity Roy doesn't hear me, just assumes that I am still weeping.

I push him away and look away from his saddened gaze. "I'm fine now, it was just a dream." I say bluntly.

"It sounded like a bad one then," he says and I can hear his smirk.

"It didn't start out that way," I say with a slight blush, then go to his closet that actually holds some of my clothes. I grab out an outfit and go into the bathroom to shower without another word. I hear Roy leave with a sigh and I quickly shower and get dressed into my uniform pants and a black tanktop. When I go down I hear giggling and when I enter the kitchen I find Roy tickling Lareese. I laugh silently and lean in the doorway.

Roy looks up and suddenly stands straight and rubs at the back of his head. "What?!" he asks innocently.

"You act like I won't let you play with my sister, or that you can't" I say laughing and going forward to hug him. I peck him on the cheek then go down to tickle Lareese. She squeals when I catch her favorite spot and I nuzzle into her at that laugh. Roy takes advantage of this and starts tickling my sides. I squeal and turn on him instantly, but he catches my hands and keeps tickling me with one hand. I begin to snort and this in turn brings more fits of laughter but I eventually become breathless and Roy stops and catches me before I collapse in breathlessness. I just glare at him while he holds me there smiling.

When I sigh he helps me up and I go to the freezer box to grab some milk. I get down the bread out of it's box and put a few slices in the toaster.

Lareese grins, "You really love each other, don't you." She says without a blush. I blush enough for the both of us as Roy sputters into his coffee. "Well, you haven't ever let someone tickle you like that, except for Daddy, so," She says in attempt to explain.

"Yes, I know, and we do." I say cupping her cheek and eying Roy. He manages to settle his coughing fit and smiles. I roll my eyes then go about grabbing my usual breakfast items. I grab my mug and fill it with coffee, then sigh as the hot concoction runs down my throat. I catch Lareese's wrinkled nose and chuckle.

"How can you drink that stuff?" She asks still eying the mug in my hand. "It's so bitter."

"It is the life of an adult sometimes. It is what keeps us running or at least wakes us fully, though I think I am awake after the tickling." I say pointedly as I catch Roy slinking towards me again. He raises his hands in innocence, but I just roll my eyes again.

He goes to the toaster and pops it up before it burns and snatches it out to put on the plate I set out. He hisses lightly at how hot it is and I chuckle. He then spreads the jam I prefer, ground cherry jam, onto each slice in generous amounts. "My lovely lady," Roy says offering me the plate, he doesn't let it go though, instead, when I pull, he comes forward, swings my arm over my head and places us to where my arms cross and he is holding me in his.

I smile lightly, tilt my head up and peck him on the lips, then slip out of his embrace and go sit to eat. He pouts a bit, but I ignore it for the moment. I chow down on my toast, finish my coffee and drink a glass of milk, thinking briefly of Ed's aversion to it and smiling. He should be back today. I am so strung up in my own thoughts that I don't catch Roy this time. I feel his fingers brush under my shirt and I instantly jump up and squeak. He takes advantage of my air time and snatches me into his arms, swinging me over the back of the chair and into his arms, bridal style. I blush and latch my fingers into his shirt collar, thankful that he isn't wearing his uniform coat yet. I shove my head beneath his chin before he can even think of kissing me and grin at my sister, I laugh lightly at the grin she gives back and push at Roy.

"Hey!" He says in protest.

"Put me down and stop it!" I say as he slides a hand across my showing skin. I slap his hand away and put my breakfast items away. I feel his eyes follow me, but I ignore him and go grab each of our military coats. I toss his over his head then slip mine on, leaving it unbuttoned for now. I go to Lareese and smile, "Okay, so you will come in to work with me, but you have to behave, keep by me at all times, and be quiet. I am high ranking so I can get away with this as long as it isn't regular, also since General Grumman is in charge in east command, and loves kids." I say stroking her hair and kissing her nose.

"Okay sissy," She says with a nod and slides off of her chair and grips my hand. I smile down at her and then look to Roy.

We all look towards the living room when we hear the car horn and Roy pales slightly. "That would be Hawkeye," He says with a look of dread that I feel that I can safely attribute to two days ago when she yelled at us with her 9mm pointed at his dick. Well I suppose I fantasized about that, but she did have it aimed at him.

"Don't worry, I won't let her shoot," I murmur as I lift my sister onto my shoulders and duck down as I exit the living room. I pause to see if he will follow and when he does I go towards the door, he gets just ahead of us and opens the door for us. He reaches out for his trench coat and I smile at Riza before helping Lareese into the car. Roy seems to approach the car until I nod to him with a small glare, "Hurry up!" I call to him as I go around to the other side and sit in the back by her. Roy gives me a look for pinning him to sit by her, but I just ignore it and sit back.

He gets in with a small frown, but Riza smiles slightly, "You don't have to fear me, sir," She says nodding her head and drives us to the Eastern Command center. "I just did as you both ordered me." She states.

"Yes Lieutenant," I say smiling, "He is just scared for his manhood," I chuckle and see him grow red at the cheeks.

Riza smiles slightly and continues driving. Roy just shakes his head and looks back at me briefly before the car jerks to the side. "SHIT!" Riza cries out as she swerves the car to avoid hitting a form. I look out the windshield and scowl briefly at the fog, then make out the yellow coat.

"SCAR!" I shout out and jump out of the car instantly. 'That damn bastard!' I think to myself as I dash after his retreating form.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Well? I most likely posted all of this at the same time, so I probably won't know if you commented on the first chapters. If you haven't and are reading this PLEASE COMMENT! I don't mind, constructive criticism, but approval or likes or whatever you wanna call it, that would be better! THANKS!

Disclaimer: Nope! Still don't own it, so don't bother asking.

Warning: Sexual hints, and later sex scenes. Strictly M/F in this story.

"_SCAR!" I shout out and jump out of the car instantly. 'That damn bastard!' I think to myself as I dash after his retreating form._

Roy shouts after me, but I don't hear him properly, I do get that he is probably pissed off, but I won't let Scar get away this time. I follow him into a rather large alley intersection and he turns to face me.

"So we cross paths again, elf," He calls out to me.

"Yeah, bastard, seems like it, but you won't walk away so easily this time," I hiss and only know that he heard me because of his hand tightening in preparation to strike. I dash at him and summon my pair of swords at the same time he comes at me. I see his hand just barely miss my face and I feel my right sword slide against something with more friction than to just have cut the coat. I pull it in front of me and see blood along it, but know by how it felt and how he almost ignores it that it isn't deep. I sigh and see Roy come up behind him, glove on and hand poised to snap.

Scar looks behind him and sees the dark haired man, "So, the Flame Alchemist as well? Ishbal is trying to give me the chance to redeem myself for missing you the last time," He murmurs to himself, but not quiet enough for me to miss it.

I scowl and run at him again, letting my sword slide out a bit farther to try to catch him. Roy doesn't snap with me in such close proximity to his target, I scowl but notice that Scar's hand comes even closer this time and that I have to duck to have it actually miss. I hiss and swing my sword behind me to find him already too far out of range. "Damned quick bastard," I hiss. I hear a snap and duck instinctively watching the sparks fly above my head and then burst into fire just after I catch Scar jumping away before it hits him. I suddenly feel the ground buckle beneath me and I fell myself being thrown away from Roy. I twist so as to land on my feet and find myself at the far corner of the alley intersection. I see Scar bring his hand down to the ground again, and when the ground doesn't buckle a second time my stomach sinks. "SHIT! ROY MOVE!" I shout out.

Roy smirks ignoring me and thinking that Scar failed he poises his fingers again, but I am already running to intersect the energy moving fast through the ground. I lower my hands to the ground once I am in front of Roy and feel the energy shoot into my arms. I gasp in pain and place my hands on the wall next to me, feeling it give way, but also wincing at the split flesh all along my arms. I see Scar scowl as I hear reinforcements come in on all alley sides. He jumps up the wall and gets away, so by that point I feel the blood dripping from my fingertips to the ground and collapse.

"Arista!" Roy calls out in shock and catches me. I look up at him briefly then black out.

"SISSY!" Lareese calls out. Riza holds onto her and keeps her away. They carry my unconscious form on a stretcher and take me to the hospital. Roy looks pale this whole time, and is unable to be by me the whole time do to him needing to report for his own work. He returns at every break he can get and after he has clocked out he is waiting by my bed where I haven't woken yet.

I do wake at about 6:00 P.M. And I scowl at feeling the pain dulled by morphine. I rip out the IV stuck into my arm between bandages and scowl at those too. "Arista-" Roy tries to protest before I look at him harshly.

"Have I ever told you about my aversion to hospitals?" I ask him, removing my bandages and feeling magic slip over the wounds. "My parents died in one, and no that is not the only reason, there are several, and I could have sworn that I had told you that," I scold him and stand, I snap my fingers and the hospital gown vanishes to give way to a fresh military uniform. I go to the window and look out it when a nurse comes in panicking.

"Her alarms went off that there was no response!" She says before looking at the empty bed and the standing figure. "Miss, you have to lie down, your wounds-" She says before being cut off.

"They are fine, I can assure you," I say pulling back a sleeve to show them as unmarked.

"But that is impossible, those lacerations went all the way through the muscle!" she exclaims and stands aside when the doctor enters.

"That is the Brigadier General for you, Luisa," He says nodding to me I scowl lightly back and then full on glare at Roy when they leave.

"What?" He asks innocently.

"Don't give me that, I have told you about my hatred for hospitals before and I know it." I say walking to the door and stopping when Roy stands in my way. I scowl again and he reaches a hand behind him and opens the door with a frown I walk out calmly and catch my sister when she runs to me. "Lieutenant," I nod to Riza who salutes me, I raze a hand and just wave the salute away, continuing on out.

"Sir, I don't feel that this is best for you to be leaving so soon," She says with a deep frown.

"Do I look hurt to you?" I ask tiredly, I raise my arm again and let the sleeve fall to show an unmarked arm while the other holds Lareese to me.

"And the other one?" Riza asks, not fooled.

I smirk and lift it gingerly, "Good observation Hawkeye," I say pointedly to indicate her namesake. "That will have to heal a bit longer, I don't have the energy to heal it with magic right now," I say and sway lightly, feeling Roy support me.

"Then you should stay," Roy scolds.

"Fuck you!" I swear and walk faster, "I am not a kid for you to tell what to do, I am your commanding officer!" I scowl at him.

"But I see you unfit for duty," He counters.

"Look at it this way, you can pamper me more than I let you usually, and know that you want to," I say trying to get him off of my back, "And either way, you aren't making me stay in a hospital any longer than I have to."

Roy smirks and puts a hand on my healed arm and helps keep me steady as we walk to the car. Lareese keeps trying to tug at my sleeve but I hiss at her not to try it before she can make it to the first cut. She frowns and crosses her arms once in the car.

"Sorry to make you look after her, and I am sorry if she was any trouble," I say to Riza.

"It was nothing, Sir," She says nodding, "And she was no trouble at all, actually she only wanted to help all day!" she praises.

I raise an eyebrow to Lareese, "What kind of help?" I ask suspicious.

"Well some of the things were less than appropriate for a little girl, but others like gathering paperwork up that the boys knocked over while in the office," Riza says with a smile.

"Ed and Al are back then?" I ask with a quirked brow.

"Yeah, they got back late last night," Roy says gesturing for Riza to drive once she gets into the car.

"Well, I am just glad that they didn't get involved in what happened this morning," I sigh and sit back. I let my head rest also and find that I dozed off when Roy lifts me out of the car silently, I let him since that was one of our negotiations for me being able to leave. He kisses my forehead and Riza leads Lareese in, holding the door for us. Roy plants me on the couch and goes off, gathering pillows and blankets to camp me there as though I were a sick child with her parents. I sigh at this and feel myself doze off again before Riza leaves. I wake to a small form snuggling into my side and I laugh slightly and stroke her side with my good hand. Roy comes in and smiles at us then opens a book and settles on his lounge chair reading. I watch him for a while then fall back asleep.


End file.
